


Firestorm

by WolfSquish



Series: WolfSquish's 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish
Summary: Something's destroyed one of Alicante's watchtowers, and Alec investigates
Series: WolfSquish's 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197452
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021





	Firestorm

The heat was reminiscent of Edom, and fear wrapped around Alec’s heart as he ducked and pressed himself against a crumbled wall of the ruins he’s been walking through, tracking whatever had ruined one of the watchtowers along Alicante’s walls. 

“Oi mate are you mad?” He couldn’t tell who had called out to him, but he knew he wanted to hurt them. 

He peeked over the wall to see a shirtless man waving a stick at a rather large, lizard like demon. “Moron.” He mumbled as he took advantage of the demon’s distraction to sneak around and pulled out his seraph blade. It sang softly as it lit up and Alec winced, but the demon didn’t notice him. 

He was almost close enough to be able to do damage when something unseen hit his hand and knocked the blade to the ground. 

“You’re not hurting her.” It was the man from before, and now Alec realised that in any other circumstances he’d be trying not to stare; the man was muscular, had all kinds of scars in interesting places, and freckles seemingly  _ everywhere _ . 

As it was, he wanted to get rid of the demon and then find out if the stranger was under a spell or something, or just chose to align himself with demons. 

“ _ She _ destroyed one of our watchtowers. And regardless we do not condone demons near our borders.” 

Alec couldn’t hear what the man said before slowly moving over to him, one hand outstretched as if Alec was the danger that needed to be treated cautiously. 

“She’s scared. There were poachers on the reserve and she ran.” 

If the she in question weren’t an actual fire breathing dragon, Alec would have taken that explanation and mentally started to fill out the paperwork. 

“She’s a demon and we don’t tolerate them on our borders.” He repeated, slowly, as if the other man were a little hard of hearing. 

“Really, I thought muggles would know a dragon when they saw one.” 

The muttering was more than clear to Alec this time and he frowned. “Did you just call me a mundane?” The haughty disdain Clary still teased him for at times returned in full force, in a way it hadn’t since finding out about his parents’ involvement with Valentine. 

“What in Merlin’s name is a mundane? I called you a muggle.” The stranger squinted, seemingly realising he’d made a mistake. 

For a few moments, they just squinted at each other. 

Then the demon moved and they both instinctively ducked to avoid fire or limbs with sharp extremities. 

“Animal, not a demon!” The man yelled over the roar of the fire while gesturing with the stick again. Somehow the fire bent away from them at the stick’s direction. 

“Never mind that, you’re a warlock, you’re not supposed to be here without permission!” Alec yelled back, though the offended look on the other man’s face made him pause for a moment. Most warlocks didn’t look like you’d spat in their face at being found out. 

“I’m a bloody wizard, not a warlock. And what the hell are you?” The affront had made place for curiosity as he tucked the stick behind his ear and sat down, apparently going to wait out the… animal’s… fire. 

“Shadowhunter.” Alec frowned as he hunched down next to him, then stuck out his hand after a moment. “Name’s Alec.”

“Charlie.” He shook Alec’s hand, then scratched at a half healed burn on the side of his neck. “You’re gonna have to explain the whole borders, demons, and shadowhunter thing. Cause none of that makes  sense. We have some time before this one tires herself out, so take your time.”


End file.
